A Way of Life
by sassybutclassy264
Summary: Five years had past since then. Nathan left town to fulfill his dream of being a basketball star and left the woman he claimed to love behind without ever turning back. What happens when he comes back, will she take him back with open arms or not.


**This is my first fanfiction. If you like it I'll keep updating it. Tell me if you like it or don't. Thank-you**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Way of Life

"I will always love you, always and forever!" Nathan exclaimed as he kissed her.

"Always and forever," she repeated softly.

Five years had past since then. Nathan left town to fulfill his dream of being a basketball star and left the woman he claimed to love behind without ever turning back. Haley had a tough five years. She saw her dream of being a singer fade away when the man she loved left her. Her dreams weren't important without Nathan, they meant nothing without him. Instead Haley followed her back up plan of being a teacher, she wanted to help other make sense of their lives, to help them become what they dreamed of being. Even though she didn't have her dreams or Nathan she was happy for Nathan to have his even if it meant not being with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright class pencils down and pass your papers to the front," Haley exclaimed to the students.

The all did as they were instructed. Haley gave them their homework for the night when the last bell of the day rang. As they were all leaving Haley packed her bag to head home when someone walked into her classroom.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute," a man replied.

"Oh, hey Lucas what did you need." She replied with a smile on her face.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tonight. Maybe go to a movie and hang out like old times." He said.

"Um sure sounds like fun but I have to grade some papers tonight." She lied not really wanting to go out tonight. It was her and Nathan's sixth anniversary.

"Oh well I can help if you want, we can stay in order some food and watch a movie." He said knowing full well that she was lying.

"There's no need I'm fine but how bout a rain check maybe Saturday." Haley replied with a fake smile.

"Sure I hold you to that." Lucas said matching her fake smile.

"Okay well I have to go I'll talk to you later, bye." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek while heading out the door.

"Bye."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley got home a little while later ready to have a nice relaxing bath, so she would be ready for the water works she knew would be coming. All of sudden there was a knock on her front door, she ran to the door with a smile plastered on her face thinking it was Lucas coming to check on her, 'he always like that coming to make sure his loved ones were okay' she thought as she opened the door. As soon as she opened the door the smile faded to a look of anger, hate and despise it wasn't Lucas, it was the other Scott, the one who crushed her dreams and most importantly her heart.

"What the hell are you doing here!" she screamed at the top of her lung at the man who left her five years ago.

"I came to see you. To see how you were doing. I just wanted to talk to you. I missed you." Nathan replied with a sad smile.

"Oh now you come to see me FIVE FUCKING YEARS LATER on our SIXTH ANNIVERSARY! How dare you show up out of thin air and tell me that you miss me! Go away I HATE YOU!" she screamed as she slammed the door in his face.

He stood there for a minute replaying what she said 'I HATE YOU' kept replaying in his head. He knew she would be upset but he never thought she would say she hated him. He slowly walked to his car and drove away. Meanwhile Haley fell to the floor with her head in her hands tears streaming down her face like a river. 'Why is he here?' 'What the hell does he want?' she thought as she cried. Slowly she made her way into the kitchen to get the tequila and walked to her bedroom taking long sips as she went. She lied down on her bed replaying what he said 'I missed you' kept playing over and over again in her head she finished the bottle a little while later and sleep over came her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Haley woke up with one of the worst hangovers she had ever experienced. She started feeling sick, so she ran to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. Once she was done she brushed her teeth and decided to call Lucas and see what he knew.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is just the first chapter if you liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. ~Cassie**


End file.
